Computing devices such as servers, desktop computers, tablets, and smartphones are increasingly interconnected with one another via the Internet or other computer networks. The interconnection allows users to easily communicate and share content with one another. For example, a user can upload and store photos, videos, documents, or other types of content to a cloud-based storage service, such as OneDrive® and Google Drive®, and share the stored content with friends, families, or the public.